


suck it up.

by 500ugs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tommy has PTSD, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), based off some random tt i saw, i think, idk - Freeform, its ok to admit ur not ok, mans was betrayed by so many people, techno lowkey triggers him, whys ma boy so traumatized :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/500ugs/pseuds/500ugs
Summary: midst argument techno lowkey triggers tommy's ptsd. thats all it is
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 368
Collections: Cute MCYT





	suck it up.

"Techno, just fuckin listen-"

"you know what, Tommy?" Techno let out a pained laugh, staring deep into the younger's eyes, "Why can't you be a real man for once? Suck it up. Not everyone's gonna join your little pity party."

"You've been in fuckin' WARS yet you still cower like this? hide under my house? What the hell is wrong with you?"

it was silent.

the only remaining sound in the room being Techno's heavy panting, and the sound of tear petals falling to the concrete floor, blooming like a sakura tree in the midst of a cold winter.

time began to slow as the blond's vision began to blur.

Who was he with?

As the simulation glitched and twitched in his fluttering eyes, so did the person in front of him.

Was it Wilbur?

Memories of the wars. Trying so hard to prevent the demise of L'manberg, after so many years of working hard on the wonderful country, he watched as the person he looked up to the most meet his own demise, as the ground beneath him begin to rubble and shake and turn to ash.

Wilbur was dead. It couldn't be him.

Was it Tubbo?

All the pretty memories that shimmered like the sun against the bench he and his best friend sat on, listening to Mellohi the first time. But now all he could see was Tubbo's furious face, and all that was heard around him was to get him escorted and exiled from his home. The person he trusted the most, was the person who betrayed him the most.

It couldn't be him, though. He was in L'manberg, working on rebuilding his country. HIS. No longer Tommy and Wilbur's.

Was it Dream, then?

He remembers seeing the smiley mask stare galaxies deep into his soul as his home was blown, too his items that he had worked on achieving for so long. The memories of awakening in the ocean, near death from drowning, only for the elder to rescue with a hand. And with the same hand, dug a pit to drop his protection in, confirming that he didn't need protecting if Dream was around.

His only friend.

It couldn't be him. He didn't know where he was.  
Right?

Techno, was it?

The bastard.

Breaths' escaping in and out from his mouth, lungs panicking. 

He felt like he was in L'manberg once more, watching as the withers blew the place he called home, the place that he'd wasted his youth on creating.

God, the demoneous eyes staring into him-

A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

He was on the ground now.

"Hey, hey Tommy- breathe."

He felt like he opened his eyes, although they'd been open the entire time.

Techno.

"Hey, I didn't mean to- hey, calm down now, you're alright-"  
His attempts were useless.

He felt like he was in the ocean again, water swimming in his lungs, coming back up- 

Arms around his shoulder.  
"I didn't mean to scare you, Tommy."

he hadn't felt a hug in so long.

Techno didn't like hugs.

He shoved him away.

"I'm fine. It's- it's fine, Techno."

"Are you sure? You seemed really freaked out, To-"

"I'm fuckin' fine."

Fine as a traumatized boy could be.

**Author's Note:**

> based off a TT i saw, wont be mentioning user bc of my acc R.I.P.


End file.
